Venus
by Clyne Lockheart
Summary: Di kereta Shinkansen awal semua ini terjadi, semua hal yang kulakukan diluar batas kewajaran, memperhatikannya menjadi suatu keharusan dalam rutinitas harianku sebelum berangkat sekolah maupun setelah pulang sekolah, dia alasanku/Special fic untuk memeriahkan SasuSaku Fanday.


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance maybe

Summarry: Di kereta _Shinkansen_ awal semua ini terjadi, semua hal yang kulakukan diluar batas kewajaran, memperhatikannya menjadi suatu keharusan dalam rutinitas harianku sebelum berangkat sekolah maupun setelah pulang sekolah, _dia_ alasanku/Special fic untuk memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fanday**.

Warning: OOC, Typo, judul dengan isi tidak nyambung :D mohon dimaafkan, memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fanday**

**Venus**

Disana duduk di dekat pintu masuk keluar kereta _Shinkansen_ dengan _headset_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, kutebak dia sedang mendengarkan musik terbukti dengan tangan dan kakinya yang bergerak-gerak seakan mengikuti alur dari musik yang dia dengarkan.

Ini lah kegiatan baruku, mengamati seseorang secara diam-diam, apakah aku seorang _stalker_? Kurasa tidak! Karena yang kulakukan hanya duduk mengamatinya disepanjang kereta ini berjalan tapi setelah _dia_ keluar, kegiatanku mengamatinya terhenti, begitu seterusnya dan ini sudah berjalan selama satu bulan.

Mataku kembali bergerak setelah kulihat _dia_ tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berpindah ke samping dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, aku mengeryit kenapa _dia_ tiba-tiba berdiri sedangkan tempat yang akan _dia_ tuju belum sampai, hingga mataku melihat seorang kakek yang menempati tempatnya.

Bibirku tertarik lebih tepatnya aku tersenyum melihat itu.

**Venus**

"Saki-chan ... ayo, Ino dan Tenten sudah menunggu kita di gerbang sekolah" Ajak Hinata.

Wanita yang dipanggil Saki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyusul wanita yang bernama Hinata.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah Menengah Atas khusus putri dan disinilah wanita yang dipanggil Saki, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten bersekolah. Empat sekawan yang menjadi primadona sekolah tersebut saat ini berencana menghabiskan waktu mereka hang out bersama.

"Ada apa kok ribut-ribut?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Saki-chan, ayo … aku penasaran ada apa di depan gerbang sekolah kita" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Saki.

"Ino, Tenten … " Panggil Saki atau lengkapnya Sakura Haruno.

Merasa nama mereka dipanggil Ino dan Tenten langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa para siswi murid sekolah kita pada bergerombolan seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk para objek yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka Saki-chan, sekolah kita sedang kedatangan pangeran, kyaaa" Histeris Ino kemudian berlari untuk kembali menuju objek yang sedang dibicarakan sedangkan Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanda tak mengerti.

"Oh pliss dech Saki, bukankah hal yang biasa kalau Ino bereaksi seperti itu" Kata Tenten.

"Maksud Tenten-chan adalah di gerbang sekolah kita sedang ada pria yang sangat menarik perhatian Saki-chan" Hinata menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang.

Terlihat pria berdiri dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, tanpa memperdulikan para siswi yang jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya, matanya lurus menatap bangunan Konoha Gakuen.

"Bukankah itu seragam sekolah Horikosihi Gakuen?" Tanya Sakura yang di benarkan oleh Hinata.

Horikosihi Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di dunia yang berada di Jepang, tidak mudah untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut. Syarat mutlaknya kalian harus benar-benar memiliki modal dalam hal otak maupun uang, artis dan atlet terkenal banyak bersekolah di sini seperti Matsumoto Jun, Yamada Ryosuke, Suzuki Anne, Yuri Chinen dan lain-lain.

"Dia menuju kesini" Tenten menyadarkan Hinata dan Saki dari pembicaraan mereka, memperhatikan pria yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan diiringi teriakan para wanita-wanita yang tadi mengerubungi pemuda ini.

Mata pemuda itu tajam menatap objek di depannya, langkah pemuda itu berhenti di depan salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Sakura Haruno mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku" Kata laki-laki itu dan ini bukan pertanyaan ataupun permintaan tapi sebuah perintah yang mutlak. Sedangkan wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno …

"Hah" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut manisnya.

**Venus**

Sudah satu bulan lamanya aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan menggunakan kereta _Shinkansen_, sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo bukan hal yang sulit buatku untuk mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi, orang-orang disekitarku merasa heran dengan tingkahku akhir-akhir ini yang membiarkan _Koenigsegg Agera R_ menjadi fosil di garasi mansion Uchiha.

Teman-teman sekolahku pun mempertanyakan keanehan yang terjadi kepadaku, mempertanyakan kenapa aku tidak pernah lagi ikut berkumpul dengan mereka hingga salah satu temanku bernama Uzumaki Naruto memaksaku menceritakan apa yang kulakukan selama satu bulan ini. 'Teme … kalau kau benar-benar tertarik dengan wanita itu kenapa kau tidak bertindak? Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu saja' kalimat yang selalu terngiang-ngiang diotakku dan lihat sekarang! Di sinilah aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Mataku terus menatap bangunan sekolah ini tak kupedulikan keberadaanku mengundang perhatian dari para siswi Konoha Gakuen yang seluruh muridnya berjenis kelamin perempuan, tujuanku cuma satu menemukan _dia._

Onyx ku terkunci saat yang ku cari berada tepat 100 meter dari tempatku berdiri, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya dengan terus menatapnya dan _emerald_ itu membalas tatapan mataku.

Tanpa keraguan dan dengan tegas ku katakan …

"Sakura Haruno mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku" Kataku mutlak dan kulihat dia kaget.

"Hah" Respon yang kudapatkan.

Seperti _slowmotion_ tiba-tiba disekitarku sepi selama beberapa saat hingga kegaduhan kembali terjadi lebih tepatnya suara-suara teriakan dari para siswi yang menyaksikan apa yang kulakukan.

'Huaaa .. sweet banget'

'Kyaaa'

Begitulah suara-suara yang terdengar dan itu cukup mengusikku, sedangkan dia masih terdiam, kurasa aku harus mengambil tindakan.

Ku tarik tangannya dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari bangunan Konoha Gakuen.

"Kurasa hari ini kita hangout tanpa Sakura" Kata Tenten.

"Dan dia hutang penjelasan kepada kita" Ino terlihat geram yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hinata dan Tenten.

**Venus**

"Bisakah kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu dariku tuan? Kita sudah jauh dari sekolahku" Pintanya.

Aku pun melepaskan peganganku dan kulihat dia sedang mengatur napasnya, ku sunggingkan senyumku saat kulihat ekspresi lain dari yang selama ini kulihat di dalam kereta _Shinkansen._

"Hosh .. hosh … maaf apa maksud dari …"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kataku memotong ucapannya.

"Hah"

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha dan sekarang kamu Sakura Haruno adalah milikku" Kataku lagi.

"Hei … tuan Uchiha apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku ini milikmu? Aku bukan hanya tidak mengenalmu tapi aku juga tidak pernah bertemu denganmu"

"Tidak penting buatku yang penting aku mengenalmu"

"Hah" Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan kata itu dan aku sangat suka melihatnya kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno putri tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, sekolah di Konoha Gakuen kelas XII A Jurusan Sains dan Musik, peringkat pertama di kelas, cita-cita menjadi dokter, status single tapi itu beberapa jam yang lalu karena sekarang statusmu adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha" Kataku panjang lebar dan harap berikan aplaus karena untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara banyak seperti sekarang ini hanya demi seorang gadis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingatku.

Dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dan lagi, kita bukan tidak pernah bertemu" Lanjutku.

Ku lihat dia hanya menghela napas.

"Tapi tidak bisa seperti itu Uchiha-san, bagaimanapun aku kan harus mengenalmu terlebih dahulu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku ini milikmu. Aku bukan barang dan …"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu barang" Potongku.

Dia terdiam.

"Aku, menyukaimu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu tepatnya."

Dia terdiam dan dapat kulihat semburat merah terlihat diwajah manisnya, membuatnya terlihat tampak lebih manis.

"Tapi … "

"Sakura Haruno, berikan kesempatan buatku dan dirimu" Pintaku.

Lama dia terdiam hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya aku ingin bersorak dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri terlihat jelas raut kebahagian di wajahku.

Ku gapai tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana? Adakah tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin ke pantai" Katanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke pantai"

Aku dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju pantai yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat kami berbicara.

"Ne … Sasuke-kun aku masih penasaran. Memang kapan kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyanya dengan memasang wajah polos itu lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya hingga membuat pipi itu kembali merona.

"Itu jadi PR buatmu Sakura Haruno calon istri Sasuke Uchiha" Kataku.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya terlihat kesal.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan" Katanya dan pergi menjauhiku, tepatnya mendahuluiku menuju pantai.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, ku hentikan langkahku sambil memandang langit sore hari.

"_**Aniki sialan berani-beraninya dia membawa mobilku tanpa ijin" Kataku menggerutu.**_

_**Disinilah aku di dalam kereta Shinkansen, aku harus rela duduk berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang sebagian besar para pekerja kantor yang ingin pergi bekerja akibat mobilku tiba-tiba menghilang di garasi mansion Uchiha lebih tepatnya mobilku dibawa oleh aniki ku tanpa ijin dan jika aku masih ingin bersekolah maka aku harus merelakan diriku terdampar disini.**_

_**Masih dengan menggerutu tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik oleh seorang wanita.**_

"_**Ara … apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Katanya masih dengan menarikku hingga aku yang tadinya sedang duduk terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya menjauh dari tempatku.**_

_**Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, saat itu aku dan dia berada tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk dan perlu diperhatikan kalau saat ini posisiku yang tadinya sedang duduk dengan nyaman harus berdiri dikarenakan ulah gadis ini, kesal? Sudah pasti dan aku siap untuk memakinya tapi …**_

"_**Gomen …" Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.**_

"_**Sekali lagi maaf, aku hanya tidak tega melihat nenek dan cucunya berdiri" Katanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang terdiam.**_

_**Kualihkan tatapan mataku kearah tempatku duduk, kulihat tempatku itu sudah ditempati oleh seorang nenek dan cucunya yang mungkin berusia 7 tahun.**_

_**Hari itu hari yang takkan kulupakan, hari dimana seorang wanita bersurai merah muda bermata emerald tanpa tahu siapa aku dengan santainya menarikku, bersikap seolah mengenalku hanya untuk seorang nenek dan cucunya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenal mereka. Wanita yang belakangan kuketahui bernama 'Sakura Haruno'.**_

_**Hal kecil namun sangat berkesan dan berarti buatku.**_

"Sasuke-kun … apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepatlah" Teriak Sakura yang ternyata sudah berada dibibir pantai.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan melanjutkan langkahku untuk menghampirinya.

'Tidak penting buatku kamu akan mengingat hari itu yang penting hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan membuatmu takkan pernah melupakan hari-hari bersamaku' Bathinku.

**FIN**

_Aku mencintaimu bukan karena, tapi meskipun. Meskipun kamu tidak memperdulikanku, meskipun kamu tak membalas cintaku – Kagome._

Hua … fic apa ini #tutupin muka

Gaje banget, feelnya nol besar rasanya pengen menceburkan diri aja #hadeeeh.

Sumpah aku bingung mesti kasih judul apa ini fic, jadi ya maaf aja kalau judul dengan isi nya gak nyambung, aku sangat-sangat menyadari itu.

Tulisan Shinkansennya bener gak sich?#garuk-garukpipi. Kalau salah mohon dikoreksi n dimaklumi ya

Harusnya fic ini saya publish hari senin atau hari selasa sesuai jadwal tapi berhubung besok sy harus melakukan perjalanan ke Kalimantan Selatan jadi hari ini saya sempatin buat mampir kesini.

Walaupun menurutku fic ini gagal menjadi fic yang romantis tapi fic ini aku siapkan untuk memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fandays** dan buat para reader (pasang mimik memelas) yang mampir di fic ini wajib hukumnya untuk **Meninggalkan Jejak** ^_^ #


End file.
